


Rainy Blue Rose

by RainbowRunway



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Romance, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 20:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12350301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowRunway/pseuds/RainbowRunway
Summary: Lisa is walking through town in the rain and happens to see Yukina sitting at a garden bench adorned with blue roses. She falls in love almost instantly.





	Rainy Blue Rose

**Author's Note:**

> SO THIS WAS A QUICK THING I DID IN LIGHT OF THE NEW GBP GACHA  
> 

It's raining, and heavily at that. Lisa could feel every drop pelting her head and dress relentlessly. The monochrome sky seemed unmerciful. Why was it crying so?   
She looked around her. An empty, lamp-lit street that looks almost vintage with its stone pavements and Victorian shelter umbrellas.   
One thing above all, though, was the sight of Yukina, frilly blue parasol protecting her dainty headdress and a dress identical to Lisa's. Dark blue ballet shoes covered her feet, accentuated with netted socks reaching up to her ankles. The thought struck her. "That's Yukina," she whispered to herself. "So beautiful."  
Yukina noticed Lisa and a rare, precious smile decorated her lips. "Come here." She told Lisa, who immediately walked over and sat next to Yukina. 

Yukina examined Lisa's raindrop-stained body. She was drenched. They made her more charming, though.   
Her brunette hair, her bright eyes that look exactly like a sunlight forest, and of course her dark blue dress that made Yukina know she was never alone.   
"Lisa..." Yukina began. "What a...coincidence to see you here."   
"Never expected to see you here in the rain." Lisa hummed in response.   
_"_ _What should I do??"_   She thought, flustered. _"I can't possibly say I like her...okay, let's try this."_

"Yukina."  
"Hm?"  
"I had a dream last night."  
"A dream?"

"Yeah. It was so vivid, so _real._ " Lisa turned her head to face Yukina.  
"I dreamt that I had confessed to you and that you accepted my feelings. I dreamt we...we...." Steam began to rise from her head. "I can't say anymore...it's too embarrassing."  
"It's okay." Did Yukina already know what Lisa could not say?  
"Look at me. Directly at my face." Lisa obeyed and looked straight into Yukina's unwavering eyes.   
"What did you do with me in that dream?"

Lisa was taken aback slightly at the sudden question. "Um..." She finally decided that there was no hiding it from Yukina. "We kissed. And pretty deeply too..."  
"...I see." Oh no. Was Yukina upset? Lisa hoped with all her soul she hadn't done anything to anger Yukina. That was the last thing she wanted right now.   
Apparently not, fortunately. Except for one thing: she had not expected Yukina to do what she was doing right now. Lisa had to admit, she was _very_ skilled at this.  
A mutter of Yukina's name was all she could manage as she felt Yukina's warm tongue roll over the exposed skin at her neck. The vocalist began to pepper kisses up her collarbone, down, and everywhere.   
"Lisa..." Yukina spoke her name like a chant, each call with increased emotion and feeling. She propped her head up from Lisa's neck and looked at her, blushing harder than what makeup could give. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Lisa let out a chuckle, reaching out to caress Yukina's soft cheeks with her fingers. "It's okay." She replied. "So...shall we?"  
Yukina smiled. "Yes."  
They moved closer to each other until their noses bumped and lips met. Feeling nothing but euphoria, both Lisa and Yukina were having the best time of their life possible as they rubbed tongue against tongue, heavy panting littering the quiet street. Rain continued to pour down, but Yukina's umbrella had long since dropped from her hand.   
Neither wanted this moment to end. They had never felt so close, so intimate before.

Yukina constantly begged Lisa's name into her mouth as they kissed, airy whispers shared between them. The calling of names, pleas for more and how happy they were was indescribable.   
When Lisa pulled away, she smiled for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Thank you, Yukina." Tears of happiness fell from her eyes. "My dream came true."  
She took Yukina's hands into her own, a look of want filling her expression. "Yukina...I love you. Please, would you accept my feelings?"  
Undoubtedly and precisely Yukina accepted, eyes twinkling and mouth curved into a broad smile. She nodded. "Of course!"

Standing up, Yukina picked up her umbrella and opened it for Lisa and herself, and they walked home together. Their hands intertwined for what was the first time in nearly forever.   
And this time, they weren't ever letting go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it *hides*  
> Until the next fic, see you!


End file.
